


A Twist In Time

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Sexual Content, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: What if everything Usagi ever loved was taken from her? What if she learned that the life she was living, the future she thought was supposed to be fighting for, was all based on a lie? Usagi is thrown into another timeline, thankfully she's not alone. There she will discover the truth that had been hidden from her. She will meet new and old friends, as timelines collide.
Relationships: Tsukino Usagi/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do Not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, all rights belong to their respectful creators.
> 
> Author Note: Well this is my first time writing something other Kagome/Sesshoumaru or an OC/Cannon character. So i'm working with new territory now. The characters are going to be a little OC even though I'm going to try to keep them close to their original personalities.

A Twist In Time

Usagi couldn't believe it, everything, everyone, was gone. There was nothing left of the place she once called home. She remained on her knees, in the middle of the rubble and debris that had once been Tokyo tower. All around her was devastation and destruction, not a body to be seen, it was a kingdom of isolation. Her scouts, her lover, there wasn't a sign of them left, Chaos had wiped them out completely. A fragile hand lifted to the brooch that hung from her neck, the warmth of the silver crystal filling her cold form. A flash of light shot from it as the star seeds of her friends and lovers appeared before her, she held her arms out around them, tears falling from her eyes. Their star seeds had survived, there was still hope, with their power she could become Sailor Cosmos again, she could bring them back.

"Usagi, don't do it," she gasped, as Mercury's star seed floated to her, "don't use your life force to bring us back."

"But Ami, if i don't you'll...," she didn't want to say, that if she didn't they would stay dead forever.

"Hey, we've died a ton of times," came Makoto's voice, Juipter's star seed floated forward, "so this is nothing new."

"But this is different, i won't ever see you again," tears flowed from Usagi's eyes as her shoulders shook.

"Come on meatball head, you know that's not true," Rei's voice reached her, as Mar's starseed floated forward. "We'll see eachother again, we just won't be Sailor Scouts anymore. That part of us will be with you."

"Yeah, so cheer up Usagi," Minako's cheerful voice floated over her, with Venus's starseed. "We will be with you again before you know it."

"We will always be your guardian's Kitten," Haruka's deep voice surrounded her.

"Stay strong little one, we will continue to watch over you," Michiru's voice flowed through her.

"My Queen, it is not the end, where there is life there is rebirth," Hotaru's voice replied from Saturn's Starseed.

"Your majesty, you must remain strong, your path still has yet to be revealed," Trista said regally, Pluto's starseed rose before with the outers.

"Pluto what do you mean?" Usagi asked, confused, "you said Crystal Tokyo was my future, that me and…." she started sobbing, "m...mamoru would create Crystal Tokyo, and oh no….chibi-usa…..no! Now she'll never be born!" she slammed her fists into the ground screaming in torture."

"No," Pluto said sadly, "Crystal Tokyo will not be created here, but all is not loss….look behind you princess."

"Mama…" Usagi spun around, eyes widening, behind her stood the pink-haired brat that always got her nerves. But she was never more happy to see, because it was HER brat, her beautiful daughter.

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi grabbed the little girl, hugging her close and tightly.

"Momma!" Chibi-Usa cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as she hugged her moon mama. She didn't know what had happened, she thought she had died like the other scouts. But when she awoke she saw her mother on her knees, crying, it sent pain through her heart. Her mother had lost everyone, no, she was still here, she would be with her mother.

"Pluto," Usagi choked out, while still holding Chibi-Usa tightly in her arms, "how is this possible, is mamoru alive? Does he return?"

Puto's image appeared above her starseed as she lifted her staff Mamoru's starseed lifted as his image formed, "I think it's best if he reveals it."

"Usagi, my sweet Usagi," Mamoru's eyes softened, "there is much you deserve to know, but not enough time to explain it. It hurts me to say it, but I was not the one you truly loved back at the Moon KIngdom. We were friends and I was in love with you, but it was not for me that your heart beat. There was another,"

"But how? Our memories?" Usagi was growing more confused, "my memories, they are all of you."

"Your memories were altered," Pluto replied, "It is true you two were close, the best of friends, so when the one you truly loved disappeared, taken by an enemy of his people. He became lost to us, you fell into a deep despair and fell ill. In an effort to try to save you Queen Serenity altered your memories, she hoped that the closeness you and Prince Endymoin felt would bloom into love so that your heart could be healed. It was good that you two had already been so close, if you hadn't it would have interfered with the alterations and possibly destroyed you."

Usagi fell back on her heels, her mouth was slightly open but she wasn't able to speak, pain, confusion, anger all flashed through her eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, she spoke again, "why did you not tell me mamoru, if you had gained your memories back, why did you not speak to me about it."

Mamoru sighed shaking his head, "my memories only returned after my death from Chaos."

"Pluto, you said this man, the one I was in love with, was lost to us?" Usagi questioned.

"Yes, but that has changed," Pluto replied, raising her staff again, the stone glowed as a portal opened revealing another Earth. "When your memories were altered, so were the timelines. In one timeline, you would marry Mamoru and create Crystal Tokyo. While 'He' was thrown into another timeline, his memories were not altered. Though not by his own doing, he has forgotten you, but those memories will return when he sees you. I must warn you though, more time has passed in his timeline then in yours. He had married, had a son, and his wife had passed away during an enemy attack. His son is just slightly older than your physical age, around 7."

"What will happen to me Pluto?" Chibi-Usa questioned, "Mamoru was my daddy, but if he isn't anymore how am I still here?"

Pluto smiled softly, holding a hand out to Chibi-Usa, "oh small lady, there is much you have to learn. I believe your new friends will be able to explain that better to you."

Usagi looked at Mamoru, her eyes tearing up, "oh mamoru i'm so sorry!"

Mamoru shook his head, "it's not your fault Usagi, I'm….just not the one you were truly meant to be with. But never forget, I love you, and I always will." He turned to Chibi-Usa, "and the same goes for you Chibi-Usa, you will always be a daughter to me."

"Oh daddy!" Chibi-Usa cried, she wanted to hug him but knew she would go right through his image.

"Now, it's time for you to go," Pluto turned towards Usagi and Chibi-Usa, the glow from her staff surrounding them as the starseeds flew into Usagi before the two were lifted and thrown into the portal. "Good luck my Queen and Princess."

"Pluuuuuuutttttooooooooooooooooo!" Usagi screamed, as she found herself being lifted into the air with Chibi-Usa before being thrown through the opening. She grabbed a hold of Chibi-Usa as her eyes widened, they were plummeting from the sky.

"Gaaaahhhhhhhhh!" both her and Chibi-usa were screaming as they continued to plummet, and to make matters worse, the sky had darkened and lightning crashed around them.

"We're going to die!" Chibi-usa screamed as she gripped Usagi like her life depended on it, which given the circumstances, it did.

"I swear i'll kick Pluto's ass all the way to Tarturas when i see her in the afterlife!" Usagi screamed, "gaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ooooommmpppphhh!" Usagi grunted when they slammed into something hard in mid-air.

"What the fuck?!" a deep voice roared in anger.

~*~*~*~*~Vegeta's point of view ~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta had been sparring with Goku in the mountains, when a lightning storm loomed over them. But it didn't deter them as they continued their fight, Vegeta curled his fingers against his chest as energy formed in his palm, "Galick Gun!" he roared, releasing the energy.

"Kamahmaha!" Goko yelled, releasing his own surge of energy to meet the Saiyan prince's. The two energies met exploding with enough force to wipe out much of the area around them forming a large crater.

Vegeta pulled both fists in to prepare another attack, "hmph time for a double!" he started to focus on the energy when he suddenly picked up another ki, two to be exact, coming in hot. Wait...too hot, it was right above him, he didn't even have time to look up as something slammed into him from above.

"what the fuck?!" he roared in anger, as the figures fell into his arms. It was a woman and a little girl, "woman the fuck do you…" he stopped in mid-sentence at the sight of crystal blue eyes staring up at him in fright. A swirl of golden blond and silver hair like ribbons floating around them, in her arms was a little girl with pink hair whose hair was in pigtails, and wide red eyes looking up at him.

Memories flashed through Vegeta's mind, like a movie set on fast-forward, memories from long ago in the past he had forgotten about. Of a young girl with golden blond hair and crystal blue eyes just like the woman in his arms. He didn't know why, or even how it was possible, after all this time. But the scent that drifted off the woman didn't lie, it was her, the lunarian princess, 'HIS' lunarian princess.

*~*~*~*~*~ Goku's point of view *~*~*~*~*~

Goku had been ready for another of Vegeta's attacks, but something in the sky caught his eye, he was too far away to see what it was. But at Vegeta's angry roar he flew in closer, he had to shake his head in surprise, the object that had hit Vegeta was a woman and a little girl. He started laughing in shock and amusement, leave it to Vegeta to have a woman drop out of the sky right into his arms. Well after giving the man a headache from the now large bump that was forming on the sayin prince's head.

~*~*~*~*~ Vegeta's point of view ~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta snapped to attention when he felt Goku draw closer, he growled possessively, his arms tightening around the woman and child holding them closer to his chest. The scent drifted off the little girl was a mix of his lunarian princesses and someone else's. But at the moment that didn't matter, his inner beast was roaring back to life after all these years. He heard a soft frightened voice drift from inside his arms, looking down at the woman.

"..i..i'm sorry….we fell on you…." the woman looked up at him nervously, "...but..thank you...for catching us...umm..what is your name?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, the woman had forgotten him, but to be fair, he too had forgotten so he couldn't be angry with her, "..it is Vegeta, ..my princess…"

*~*~*~*~ all point of view *~*~*~*~

Usagi's eyes widened even more if it was possible, "how did you…..wait…" then everything Pluto and Mamoru had told her came through, "..does that mean...are you the one….the one from my past….from the Moon KIngdom?"

Goku could only float there and watch the interaction with wide eyes, he had been taken back when Vegeta growled at him, when he came closer. He slowly pieced the puzzle together with what he was hearing, the woman with golden silver spun hair was someone from Vegeta's past. And from the way the Saiyan prince was acting, someone important, someone like a lover. A crash of thunder boomed around them as the sky lit up, he was even more surprised when the two females screamed in fright and clung tighter to Vegeta.

Vegeta was about to answer her question when her and the little girl's screams of fright caught his attention, he stood there floating in shock and surprise as the two forms grabbed onto him clinging to him. Their eyes were tightly shut and both were shaking like leaves.

Usagi and Chibi-Usa had stared up at Vegeta curiously but when a loud ring of thunder crashed around them, both screamed in fright grabbing onto the man's strong form burying their faces against his chest.

"We should head back and take them inside," Goku spoke up, "looks like they're not fond of thunderstorms. And the storm is only going to get worse out here."

Vegeta held them close as he grunted an agreement, holding them steady he flew swiftly back to the Capsule Corp living quarters, with Goku right behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At Capsule Corp *~*~*~*~*~*

By the time they had reached Capsule corp, both females in his arms had fallen asleep, it had also begun to rain but Goku flew above him shielding them from the rain. As he landed, raindrops dripped down his back and from his hair, he felt the signature ki of his son rushing out to meet them.

"Hey dad! Goten and I felt some weird ki signature a little while ago, we thought you might….know…" Trunks' sentence slowly ran off when his eyes landed on the two females in his dad's arms.

"Hey dude, did your dad tell you what it...was…" Goten ran out behind Trunks, he too stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Vegeta.

"Boys! What did i tell you about bothering your fathers right after they get back from training!" Chichi came storming out behind the boys, she was about to scold them more when her eyes landed on Vegeta. Unlike all idiot men just standing around staring at each other she jumped to action, "get those girls in here before they catch a cold! Gohan! Grab a med bag, one of them is injured!"

Vegeta snapped out of whatever daze he had fallen into at Chichi's words, glancing down and noticing for the first time, there were scratches on his princesses cheek. As well as on her arms and legs, there was also an ulgly bruise forming on her right leg. Also taking note for the first time, the outfit she wore was some frilly fuku with a skirt, and knee-high white boots. The outfit was torn and shredded, she literally looked like she had been through hell. The small child looked to be unharmed for the most part, in a white and pink version of the same fuku and skirt.

"Vegeta!" Chichi yelled from the doorway, getting the sayian's attention, "they need to be brought inside, you're all getting soaked out there."

He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, glancing to his side, he growled slightly which only made Goku chuckle, "come on man, let's get the girls inside and have her wounds treated, then we can talk."

Vegeta carried them inside, with Goku following, they followed Chichi into a spare bedroom where he laid them down on it, he blinked in confusion as their grips tightened against his shirt. He paused at first before, using one hand to gently break their grip on his shirt. Once they were free of his shirt, the child turned clinging onto the woman, her head resting on the woman's chest.

Chichi entered followed by Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, Gohan carried the med beg over to the edge of the bed, but just as he was setting it down a deep snarl was sent his way. He looked up, eyes wide, Vegeta was actually snarling at him. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he held his hands up in a non-threatening way, backing away slowly, once he was almost near the door the snarling turned to low growling before it stopped.

Everyone but Vegeta looked at each other before looking back at the Saiyan prince, Goku slowly stepped closer, the growling began again only slightly. It was more of a warning than a threat like what had been directed to Gohan, he sighed realizing what it was, "Gohan, why don't you take Goten and Trunks and go back to the living room. Leave the treating of her wounds to your mother."

"Yeah, sure dad," Gohan agreed, he knew enough about Saiyan heritage to know that this wasn't something he wanted to mess with. "Come on guys, let's give them some space."

"But I want to stay with dad," Trunks crossed his arms, his eyes falling on the small pink haired girl, for some reason he felt he had to be protective of her just like his dad was of them.

"Boy, go with them," Vegeta growled out, but his tone softened, "we will let you know if the child awakens."

Trunks frowned but knew better than to argue with his father, especially when his father was in whatever mood that he was in, "fine…" he turned and followed Goten and Gohan to the living room.

Chichi rolled her sleeves up and, completely ignoring the two males still in the room, went immediately to attend to the young woman's injuries. Goku smiled watching his wife take charge to care for the new females, his face turned serious as he placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Want to talk now? I may not be very bright at times, but I am certain that she is someone from your past before Frieza," Goku pointed out, "and that you have felt, or feel, the Pull around her. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you are acting as if she belongs to you."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, but he couldn't deny what Goku was saying, closing his eyes he crossed his arms turning and walking to the window. His eyes opened again, a darkness deep within them, "...she was the Lunarian Princess…"

Goku watched his old friend, though Vegeta would loudly deny they were friends, but he knew better. His eyes widened at Vegeta's words, " …'was'...?"

"When I was still a young brat back on Vegeta-sai," Vegeta started, "our planet was part of an alliance with the Lunarian Kingdom on the Moon." He paused as if searching his memories that had been unlocked once again, "their Queen welcomed my father despite the rumors and knowledge they learned of our race. Their kingdom was one of the few that welcomed the Saiyans without distrust. Father brought me to one of the meetings, becoming bored with them, I wandered off into the palace. I came upon a young girl with golden blond spun hair in the gardens, there it happened, as soon as I set eyes upon her I felt the pull. I knew my beast had found its mate, and she wasn't frightened of me."

Vegeta laughed at the memory, as he continued a smile appearing on his face, "She had come right up to me and invited me on a tour around the palace, when I told her about 'the pull', I had been worried she would be frightened away. She merely looked at me and laughed, not a cold laugh, but a warm laugh and told me that she was happy for me. We were still quite young, too young to initiate a mating, so I placed a 'promise scar' on her shoulder. I thought the Queen would be angry with me, as the princess was her only daughter, but instead she merely laughed like her daughter and welcomed me. She was overjoyed that her daughter would be promised to someone who would remain devoted and loyal to her. Father was overjoyed, it would mean a merging of the kingdoms, and allow the kingdoms to prosper and grow securely."

The smile of Vegeta's face faded as his eyes darkened and his ki crackled along his skin, "then Frieza showed, you know the story from there of what happened to me. But there was more, before I was brainwashed by Frieza, all I could think about was getting back to the Lunarian Kingdom and to her. It wasn't long after I had been in Frieza's 'care' that rumors spread through the ship, the Lunarian KIngdom had been destroyed. I didn't want to believe it, but the sharp pain that ran through blood striking my body told me otherwise. My future mate was dead, I had nothing to return too. Both the mental and physical pain of feeling the loss was horrendous, I gave in to the darkness, it was what allowed Frieza to brainwash me."

Goku could only stare at his friends back with wide eyes, the pain that his friend must have gone through, it sounded as if it had been worse then what he saw him go through when Bulma had died. He couldn't even imagine what Vegeta had had to endure, now he knew why his friend had never felt the 'pull' for Bulma. A saiyan can only fill the 'pull' once in their lifetime, for their one true mate. Many could go a lifetime without ever finding their 'one'.

He walked beside his old friend placing a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, "I said it after Bulma died and I'll say it again, I'm here for you old friend. For you and Trunks, whatever you need just ask and I'll do it."

Vegeta didn't voice his response but a nod of his head showed he understood. Chichi had been listening as she tended to the girl's injuries, she nodded her head to Goku's words, they would be there if Vegeta needed it. They were a family, and this was one family that would do anything for eachother. She sat back with a sigh once she had finished taking care of the girl's injuries, it had been a little difficult with the little girl clinging to the older one. But she was able to work around her, her eyes softened on the two, whoever they were, they must be really close. In fact they looked like mother and daughter.

She closed the med bag up wiping her brow, "alright, I did what i could, we should let them rest now. Whatever had happened must have exhausted them dearly, I'll go prepare some food in the kitchen for when they awake."

Goku walked over to his wife kissing her forehead, "thanks Chichi." He glanced over at Vegeta.'

Vegeta had turned his head when Chichi had announced she was done, he walked back over to look over the two sleeping forms. When he felt Goku watching he sighed, "...thank you...woman.."

Chichi smiled, she knew that was Vegeta speak for he was very grateful, "you're welcome Vegeta. If they need anything just let me know." Chichi rose and exited the room.

"Come on, Vegeta," Goku waved at Vegeta from the doorway, "let's let them sleep, they're safe here and you'll be a few rooms away."

Vegeta stood standing over the two forms for a few minutes, before lifting the sheets and tucking it in under the little girl's chin and around the woman's waist. He reluctantly followed Goku back to the living room only to get bombarded with questions from his son.

"Hey dad! Is the lady alright!? What about the little gir!l? Have they woken up?! Is the lady your 'one', did you feel the pull?! Will you mate with her?! Will she be my new mother?! " Trunk was jumping up and down as he rolled off question after question.

Goku was laughing his head off as was Goten and Gohan, Vegeta sent a death glare in their direction that shut Gohan and Goten up, Goku however wasn't frightened and just grinned back.

Vegeta closed his eyes taking a deep breath to calm himself before working to answer his son's questions, "yes kakarot's mate took care of her, and yes the little girl seems to be fine. both are still asleep. Yes, I did. Eventually yes if she feels the same," he paused at his son's last question, looking down at him. He knew it had to be hard on the boy, not having a mother, and he wasn't exactly father of the year, yet alone easy to get along with. "We will have to see, the little girl's scent matches her, it appears she could be her daughter. If she is, then that will mean if things progress she will become your sister. "

Trunks crossed his own arms, frowning at first before pumping his fist, "i'll protect her! Nobody will lay a hand on my sister."

Vegeta found a smirk crossing his lips at his son's words, as he placed a hand on his son's head, "...good…" Then he sighed, "remind me to never let you have caffeine."

Goten started laughing, "Too late, Trunks ate a basketful of chocolate chip cookies that mom made for when that lady and girl woke up."

Vegeta groaned, placing two fingers on the bridge of his nose, "...great…" He sat down in his easy chair, Goku in a chair across from, while Trunks, Gohan and Goten pulled out the game systems. A few hours later the smell of food drifted from the kitchen.

"Boys dinner!" Chichi called from the kitchen, as a chorus of whoops and yeahs echoed from the Sons. Soon all the Sons, Vegeta and Trunks were situated at the table woofing down dinner.


	2. Revelations

Chibi-usa awoke to the delicious smell of food drifting into the room, sitting up she rubbed her eyes as she took in her surroundings. She didn't know where they were but somehow, she felt safe, slipping out of Usagi's arms and she stepped out of the bed. She smiled, pulling the sheets up, her moon momma had used a lot of power to fight Chaos and needed plenty of rest.

Following the sweet scent of food she found the kitchen, hiding in the doorway she peeked in, her eyes widened at the scene before her. The scary-looking man that had caught her and her moon mama was wolfing down food like there was no tomorrow along with another that goofy looking man with similar traits. A teenager and boy that looked like spitting images of the goofy man, and a boy about her age with lavender hair were doing the same. The woman that was with them just sat calmly at her side of the table eating her meal. She suddenly felt eyes on her and looked up to see the scary-looking man looking at her. She eeped and backed up knocking into a lamp, it fell to the floor with a crash making her close her eyes with a flinch.

Chichi turned in her chair, "oh you poor dear, are you alright?" she walked over to the little girl, "Don't be afraid, no one here is going to hurt you, are you hungry?"

Chibi-usa looked up at the lady when she approached, she blushed red when a grumbling came from her stomach as it loudly answered the lady's question.

"Haha, looks like you are, we have plenty of food come join us," she led Chibi-usa to the chair between Goten and Trunks, across from Vegeta. "The men on the left are eldest son Gohan, and my husband Goku. Next to him is Vegeta, he owns this house, he may look scary but he won't hurt you. On the right here is my son Goten and on the other side of you is Trunks, his father is Vegeta. And you can call me Chichi, What's your name sweetie?"

Chibi-usa looked down at the table, "umm..i'm Chibi-Usa…"

"Hi Chibi-Usa! Are you going to be my new sister?!" Trunks asked excitedly between mouthfuls of food.

Chibi-Usa's eyes widened as her eyes darted in every direction, "umm…umm...I…."

"Boy!" Vegeta roared from across the table, his ki flaring as Chibi-Usa almost fell backwards out of her chair. She ran to hide behind Chi-Chi, peeking out from behind the woman, eyes as wide as plates.

Chichi sighed, "now look what you did Vegeta," she turned to Chibi-Usa patting her on the head, "It's alright sweetie, Vegeta's not going to hurt you." she pulled the young girl onto her lap, "is the lady in the room your mother sweetie?"

Vegeta's ki dropped at Chichi's words as a pang of regret crossed his face, he hadn't meant to scare the child. Trunks shared the same face as he looked down at the table, "i'm sorry it's my fault, dad. I shouldn't have asked so directly right after she woke up in a new place.." He got up and walked over to Chibi-Usa, "i'm sorry Chibi-Usa, and don't be afraid of dad. He won't let anything happen to you or your mother."

Chibi-Usa's eyes softened before nodding. She slipped off Chichi's lap, before looking at Vegeta, "I'm sorry for being frightened, a lot has happened in the last few days. I was awake for your story, I know that moon mama is important to you."

Vegeta could only only stare in response to the little girl's words, his jaw was partly open before shutting it as soon as he realized, he scratched the back of head before sitting back in the chair crossing his arms with a frustrated sigh, "so kid, want to tell us who you really are."

Chibi-Usa blinked in surprise at his words, he opened his eyes looking back at her, "your scent and features give away that you're her daughter. But her scent tells me that she is still pure."

"Wait how is that possible?" Goku asked surprised, before looking back at Chibi-usa, he could be an idiot at times.

"You're right," Chibi-Usa looked down at the ground, fiddling with her hands. "She hasn't had me yet...actually it's possible she may not…"

Gohan caught on right away, "you're from a future time-line aren't you?"

Chibi-usa was surprised at how calm everyone was talking about, she felt like she could tell them the truth. She took a deep breath before holding her hand over her brooch, a bright light surrounded her as a white dress with gold circling along the breast appeared on her, trails of white ribbon, and yellow moon crescents adorned her pigtails. A yellow upturned moon appeared on her forehead as she stood tall.

"I am Chibi Usagi Princess of Crystal Tokyo, descendant of the Lunarians, and daughter of King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity," Chibi-usa spoke proudly, "I am from the future, at least, the future timeline of moon mama's timeline. " She was surrounded in a glow again and now stood in a pink sweatshirt with a rabbit jumping over the moon. A blue skirt, white stockings and shoes. "Now i'm not so sure anymore, a new time-line has taken over, I may not be born this time."

"That's not completely true," Gohan said, arms crossed and a hand on his chin. "You're probably too young to know this, but there's something called a multi-time theory. In theory you could exist in one time-line, but not the next. However, there's also a chance you could be born into this time-line, just with a different set of events then what you previously knew."

Chibi-Usa's face lit up at Gohan's words, "So even if moon mama and the scary man get together, there's still a chance I can be born?"

Gohan nodded, a round of snickers filled the table at her wording, Chichi laughed into her hand coughing to contain herself. Goten and Trunks crouched under the table, the sounds of muffled laughter could still be heard.

Vegeta's eyes closed, his left eye twitching, as well as the twitch of his eyebrow showing he was irritated, Goku couldn't help himself, he laughed loudly before patting Vegeta on the back, "haha well, you can't exactly blame her, Vegeta. Hahah You are quite scary, especially to a little girl. Hahaha."

Vegeta shook his head with a frustrated sigh, it was a truth he couldn't deny. Usually he could care less if others feared him, but when it came to his son, and now the returned princess and her daughter. Something didn't feel right with letting them fear him, he rubbed his eyebrows, now this reminded him...wait...what had the little girl said about who her father was. That name…

He opened narrowed eyes, "girl, what was your father's name again?'

Chibi-usa blinked, "um King Endymion, why? Did you know my father too? He was in the moon kingdom as well. He courted her before it was destroyed."

It hit Vegeta like a ton of bricks, he knew exactly who it was, his anger flared as his ki drastically rose around him sending the table and chairs flying. His eyes glowing red in anger, as he roared, "god damn that mortal! How dare he touch what was mine!"

Goku was alert the second he got Vegeta's Ki raise, "Goten! You and Trunks get your mother and Chibi-Usa to safety, Gohan get ready!" Goku powered up as well, watching Vegeta carefully,

Goten grabbed his mother's arm pulling her out of the destruction path, "mom! Get back!"

Trunks move just fast jumping beside Chibi-Usa, "Sorry but you're in his path, I need to get you out of his way." He picked her up princess style and leaped away from the crackling energy.

"Vegeta, listen to me, it's going to be alright. She's here now, you said it yourself, she's still pure," Goku tried to get through to him, "That was the past, it deserves to stay in the past, the guy isn't here. But you are, do you want her to wake up and see you like this. Do you want to scare her away?"

Vegeta's glowing eyes landed on Goku, his beast was furious, his ki grew stronger. His energy crackling, "you know nothing kakarot! I told you the lunaria kingdom fell not long after I was taken! That good for nothing mortal prince moved in on what was mine as soon as I was out of the way!" He roared, clenching his fist as his anger took him to Super Saiyan mode.

Debri from the destroyed kitchen was flying around the room, narrowly missing Chichi and Chibi-Usa, Goten kicked and punched the pieces away, using small energy ki blasts to destroy bigger pieces. Trunks used his Ki to put up a shield around Chibi-Usa and Chichi.

Goku closed his eyes, his own fist tightening, "damn it Vegeta, I don't want to fight you. But you're going to end up hurting those you care about in your anger, I can't let you do that."

Chibi-Usa was frightened, but this was her fault, if she had only explained what had happened first, before letting it out who her father was. She had to stop this, before it woke Usagi, her moon mama needed rest. From what she had heard, the scary man, the one meant to be with her mama, had been taken against his will. He didn't know about her moon mama almost dying. She struggled to break free from Trunk's hold, wiggling and squirming.

Trunks was trying to concentrate on shielding the small princess, but it became difficult when she suddenly started wiggling and squirming, "hey! Stay still! I can't hold onto you and create the shield if you keep moving around like that!"

"I have to stop them! I have to tell him what happened!" Chibi-Usa yelled, using her entire body she managed to get him to loosen his grip. She squirmed out of his arms leaping forward, she ran as close as she could before the energy surrounding the man started knocking her back.

Goku was shocked when the little girl ran up to them, "hey kid! Don't it's not safe to be near him right now!"

Gohan moved swiftly to try to grab Chibi-Usa, "listen to my dad. He's right, Vegeta's unstable right now. You can't go near him!"

"Moon Prism Power!" Chibi-Usa yelled, as she transformed back into Mini-moon pushing Gohan away from her. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, "silver crystal please help me!" The future silver crystal appeared on her brooch surrounding her in a silver light as she pushed herself against the crackling ki.

Vegeta was lost in his fury, he could barely hear what kakort was saying anymore, all he could hear was that damned prince telling him he would watch over his princess. Yeah, he watched over her alright, as soon as he was out of the way, that foolish mortal moved in on what belonged to the saiyan prince. He narrowed his eyes, when her familiar scent reached him, but it was different. He turned to find the little princess moving towards him, she was using some kind of crystal to try to withstand his power.

Pushing her way closer to the scary man known as Vegeta, she reached out with a gloved hand, one eye closing as she clenched her teeth at the pain from the crackling energy. Her hand managed to catch his pants leg as she tugged slightly to get his attention, "Mr. Vegeta please! Papa didn't do it on purpose! Mama was dying! It was the only way to save her life!" She was crying now, tears flowing down her cheeks. "...they did it to save her…"

Goku watched in amazement as the little girl fought her way to Vegeta's side, he tensed readying to attack when Vegeta turned to the girl, but Vegeta didn't make a move. What was it that girl was using, some kind of silvery light was emitting from the brooch on her chest. His eyes widened when he heard the girl's words, he looked at Vegeta swiftly.

Vegeta felt the tug on his pants looking down at the little girl who dared to tempt fate by approaching an angry saiyan, she had spunk for a kid, the brat would have been good as a saiyan. But it wasn't that revolution that had his attention, it was the words the kid said. His eyes widened, within seconds everything in the room fell to the ground as his ki dropped to normal levels.

His hair and eyes returning to normal, eyes narrowing again before he knelt down beside the crying child, he wasn't good with kids, unsure of what to do he placed a hand on her shoulder. His face was still cold and dark but the tone of his voice grew lighter, "tell me...what happened to my mate that almost killed her."

Chibi-Usa sniffed, trying to contain the tears as she looked Vegeta in the eyes, "after you disappeared, grandma sent people out to try to find you. When they didn't find you, mama got very upset, she became depressed. She wouldn't eat and wouldn't leave the palace. She fell very ill, she was dying, grandma did the only thing she could do to save her. She altered momma's memories, since papa was a dear friend and very close to her, she used pappa in the memory alteration. Momma became herself again, she was happy and again and got better. After the moon kingdom was destroyed, When they were reborn on earth, it was those memories that continued the timeline. Papa was the one who told momma not to bring him back, that you were the one meant for her."

Vegeta felt his pain shoot through his chest, his princess had almost died, while he was on Frieza's ship. She had been slowly wasting away and he never knew, even the mating scar didn't alert him to it, he had been too far away to feel the pain she was going through. Only after her life had ended was he able to feel something from it. He looked at the crying child in front of him, after hearing what she had said, he couldn't be angry with the dude anymore. He had almost lost his future mate without even knowing it, the other man had stepped forward and did what had to be done to save her. Even though it killed him to admit the truth.

"Please don't be mad at papa anymore," Chibi-usa begged, "he wanted momma to be returned to you."

Vegeta sighed, his head was hurting from a serious headache, damn memory overload, "i'm not mad at him anymore kid. I am just as much to blame for the pain she went through. Now get rid of those tears kid, saiyan's brats don't cry. If you're going to be in this family you're going to have to be tough as nails."

Chibi-Usa blinked at him, before his words set in, before a big tearful smile spread across her face, she surprised everyone by jumping at him and hugging him around the neck, "I know you will take good care of moon mama!"

Vegeta looked like a deer caught in headlights, his eyes darted side to side, unsure of what to do, he saw Kakorot off to the side signalling to hug the kid back. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her hugging her back, closing his eyes when the silvery light surrounded her again. When he opened them, the sailor outfit she had been wearing and changed back to her normal clothes.

The other occupants of the kitchen let out sighs of relief, Goku rubbed the back of his head with a smile, he was glad he didn't have to fight Vegeta to get the stubborn man to calm down. And it looked like the little girl could hold her own pretty good in a fight, if she was able to handle that, who knows what her mother could handle. He started cleaning up the bigger pieces of debri with Gohan's help, as Goten and Trunks began clearing out the smaller pieces. Chichi went back to cooking up more food, since everything on the table had been, well...destroyed.

Vegeta released Chibi-Usa as she glanced around the kitchen, "umm...so is this a normal day here?"

Trunks walked by shrugging, "pretty much, usually it's kakort who ends up pissing dad off, they destroy the kitchen, the kitchen gets repaired. So yeah, normal day yeah."

Chibi-Usa's jaw fell before she shook her head, placing a hand to her head with a groan, "...oh great, just like moon momma and aunt rei only with more destruction and less flames."

Chichi chuckled from the counter, "you'll get used to it deary, so who's aunt rei?"

Chibi-Usa stiffened as she realized what she had said, looking down at the floor, Vegeta saw a flash of pain cross her face, "she was one of your mother's guardians?"

Chibi-Usa sighed before nodding sadly, "...yeah..Auntie Rei was Sailor Mars, she was killed by Chaos along with my momma's other guardians. The other planetary scouts, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto."

Vegeta racked his brain, placing names with faces in his memories, "...the inner planetary scouts royal guardians, and the outer dimension scouts. I take it Pluto is the one who sent you here."

Chibi-Usa nodded, "Sailor Pluto's soul was able to use what power was left in her star seed to send momma and me here to this timeline. "

"There's a chance they could have had alternate selves reborn into this time-line," Gohan said walking up to them. "If they did we could help you find them."

Chibi-usa's face lit up, "really?! Are you sure there's a chance they could be here?!"

Gohan scratched the back of his head, "look i don't want to get your hopes too far up, there's a chance they didn't. But there's also a chance they could have been, the only way to find out is to take a look. We have a couple friends that might be able to lend us a hand."

"That would be awesome! I can't wait to tell mama!" Chibi-Usa turned racing out of the kitchen.

Chichi chuckled watching the little girl, "so lively, it'll be fun having her around. I always wanted a little girl."

Goku grinned, slapping Vegeta on the back as the elder saiyan stood back up, "haha yeah she's already got you wrapped around her little finger like a real daughter."

"Don't make me have to kill you Kakortot," Vegeta grumbled, glancing at the doorway. Though, it was probably true, when he saw her crying, for some reason he felt like he'd do anything to make her smile again. Then there was her spirit, she had the spirit of a saiyan, jumping right to the battle and facing down a super saiyan. Could it be possible, could the timelines have already alternated when the two were thrown into this dimension.

He didn't get the chance to ponder that thought, he was brought to reality when a frightful scream shattered the silence. His beast roared back to life, it was his mate's cry. He raced out of the kitchen, and to the spare bedroom throwing open the door.

Chibi-usa was on the side of the bed trying to shake her mother awake, his mate was tossing and turning side-side, sweat dripping down her forehead. One hand was clenched tightly at her chest, the other gripping the sheets, her voice filled with anguish that tore at Vegeta's heart, "No! Mars! Mercury! Venus! Jupiter! Don't leave me! No! Not Uranus and Neptune! Please gods no! Saturn not you too! Pluto don't do it you'll die! Luna! Artemis! Diana! Mamoru!"

Chibi-usa was panicking, "she's trapped in a nightmare! She's rewatching Chaos killing everyone!"

Vegeta moved swiftly to his mate's beside, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest, his iron grip holding tight, he spoke loudly but soothingly, "wake up! You must wake up my mate!"

"Usagi!" Chibi-Usa yelled, hoping yelling her mother's name would help jog her awake.

Usagi's eyes flew open, she looked around swiftly, she would have shot out of the bed, but the strong arms that held refused to let her go, a deep soothing growl surrounded her. The chest she was held against rumbling in time with the growling. She looked up slowly into the face of the same man who had caught them, her eyes scanning his face, part of her mind knew the name, "...V..Ve..geta?"

Vegeta's chest rumbled with the growls his beast was using to soothe their mate, "do you remember me?"

Usagi's eyes softened, as she reached up a hand, her fingers brushing his cheek, "...i remember...your name...and your face.. I know that we were together in the moon kingdom, that you were the one i was meant to be with...but i'm afraid i don't remember anything else…"

Vegeta placed a hand over hers holding it to his check, "don't force yourself….you'll only hurt yourself trying to force it. For now, I am just grateful to have you back my mate. I swear, I won't ever let any harm come to you again."

Usagi's eyes were growing heavy again, she rested her head against his chest, her voice a whisper, "you promise you won't ever leave again?"

Vegeta kissed the crown of her head holding her close as he scooted towards the middle of the bed more, "I promise, now rest mate. I'll be right here."

Usagi's eyes closed as she was lulled back to sleep by the sound of his chest rumbling. Chibi-Usa's eyes grew heavy watching as she climbed onto the bed snuggling into her mother's side against Vegeta's arm, following her mother into sleep.

Vegeta stayed still for a moment before moving his arm so that it was wrapped around both his mate and child. He looked up when it felt eyes on the, his eyes narrowing as his face gave a look that could kill. Kakorot's face was poking through the door watching him, a goofy smile on his face. Vegeta growled in saiyan, low enough to not wake his sleeping charges, but he knew Kakort would hear him and understand.

Goku had followed Vegeta worried as well about the source of the screams, but when Vegeta went straight to soothing the girl he now knew was called Usagi, Goku knew things would be alright. A big goofy smile crossed his face, this was a treat, seeing the great proud and dark saiyan prince with his future mate and child curled up against his side. It was well worth the look that promised death when Vegeta realized he was watching. He backed up when Vegeta started growling, he had learned enough of the saiyan language to know it meant 'get the fuck out of here before i kill you'.

Shutting the door he placed a finger to his lips to keep Gohan, Goten and Trunks who had followed him silent, as he waved them back to the living room.

"So do we have to worry about anything dad?" Gohan asked his father, "or do you think Vegeta is really serious about this."

"Of course my dad's serious!" Trunks yelled at Gohan, "if she's his 'pull' he won't ever let her go." he looked at the ground slightly, "he won't let anything ever happen to her."

Chichi walked in, "oh trunks dear, i hope you're not blaming your father for what happened to your mother. You know he loved her, pull or no pull. He would have never purposely let her be harmed."

Trunks hit his cheeks before standing straight, "I know that, dad told me. He may not have felt the pull for mom, but he did care about her. He thinks that if he had been stronger he could have protected her."

"The 'pull' would have made him stronger," Goku said, glancing back to the hall leading the bedroom. "When a saiyan mates with the one he felt the 'pull' for, it strengthens, makes him stronger. His beast will tap into a power that had been locked to save his mate."

"So Vegeta will become even stronger once they have mated," Gohan asked, or more like stated.

Goku nodded, a grin crossing his face, "yeah….with how he's already reacted to her and any threats to her….i'll wager he'll he could become even stronger than me..at least when it comes to what's necessary in protecting his mate."

Chichi smiled, knowing what her husband meant, Goku's aversion to killing would make it hard for him to do whatever was necessary or so he believed, "dear, i love you just the way you are. You have protected this family in your own way. Just as Vegeta will protect his family in his way."

Goku laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "yeah you're right. I'm just glad to see the real Vegeta back. Heh can't wait to go sparring with him now."

Laughing filled the living room as everyone continued joking and talking about what it was like seeing this new side of the dark prince of saiyans.


End file.
